Lost Star
by kawaii mouse
Summary: (ok.. this is my 1st fanfic...) Sakura's father has aranged for her to be married to one of the Li-clan's sons, Syaoran. Will love blossom between the two, even though they've never met before?! (Also, Tomoyo is her older sister who engaged to Eriol, anot
1. Default Chapter

kawaii mouse: hi! Hope you like my fan fic! (tani-chan is my other name, but, I can't get it to work.) *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *  
  
"You've what?!?" exclaimed both Tomoyo and Sakura at the same time.  
  
"You're both engaged to one of the Li-clan's sons. Tomoyo, you're engaged to Eriol, and Sakura, you're engaged to Syaoran. They're both you're ages," explained Fujitaka, their father, to the two girls. "W-why? . W-we don't even know them." said Sakura, rather sadly.  
  
"I need you two girls to marry, that's why. Also, Li Yelan, their mother, needs her sons to marry. We met and made an agreement. She's very nice, and both her boys seemed to be, too. Although they didn't seem to happy about it either.. But! They're arriving today from Hong Kong. I want you two to be at your best today. And I know you're not happy with it, but you need to marry," said Fujitaka, staring at his two daughters.  
  
"But why Father!? I'm only 19 and Sakura here is 17!! Why?!" said Tomoyo, angrily.  
  
"I know you are still young, but.." But, the ringing of the doorbell interrupted their Father. "Ah! That must be them!" exclaimed Fujitaka running to get to the door. (Even though they lived in a mansion and had many maids, he always enjoyed answering the door.)  
  
"This isn't fair! We don't know them at all and we're engaged to them without our knowing!? I hope that they feel the same as us! And what do you want to bet that they're either ugly or complete jerks?!" said Tomoyo, blowing off steam as they walked towards the door.  
  
When they reached the door, they were already inside. Their mother was a beautiful young woman with long, black hair and dark eyes. Her two sons (obviously not happy with what was going on either) were standing next to her waiting impatiently. The tallest (and, by the looks of it, oldest) had dark blue/black hair with dark blue eyes and glasses that fit his face perfectly. The other one had deep amber eyes and chocolate brown hair. The girls just stood in amazement at the family.  
  
"Well, cross out the ugly part." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo (as Tomoyo nodded silently).  
  
"Ah! Tomoyo, Sakura!" said their father. "This is the Lis. This is Yelan, their mother, this is Eriol (he points to the blue/black haired one), and this is Syaoran (he then points to the boy with brown hair). Yelan, these are my daughters, Tomoyo (he points to her) and Sakura (points to Sakura)."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both!" said Yelan, extending her hand.  
  
"Um. yeah, I-it's a pleasure to meet y-you, too," replied Sakura, shaking her hand.  
  
(kawaii mouse: I know, I know! I should make them bow.but! I don't wanna! So ha!)  
  
"My! What lovely daughters you have, Mr. Kinomoto!" said Yelan, after shaking both Sakura's and Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"Why, thank you! I must say, your sons are quite handsome, too! Also, please call me Fujitaka!" he said, not noticing both the girls and boys red faces. "Of course! And, you may call me Yelan!" At this they started to drone on, talking about how great this was. (Everybody (except Yelan and Fujitaka) sweatdrop.)  
  
"Um. how about we go into the living room." Tomoyo proposed to Sakura and the boys. They all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Ahhh! I'll finish this later (my mom wants me off the computer.)! Please read and review! Thanks! ~kawaii mouse ( 


	2. Author Notes! bear with me here!

Hello!! kawaii mouse here! Try to bear with me here! I'm writing the 2nd chappie and it'll be up soon! It's just I can't get on the computer without asking my mom first, and she usually says NO. I'll try to finish it as fast as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
KristiexxNguyen: don't worry! I'll continue it! (I like the story I have in my head!)  
  
Moonlight-Dancer (aka Ghetto Princess): I will continue! I wanna continue! Oh, and by the way, I LOVE YOUR STORY (Skyling Princess)!!!!!!  
  
Icediamondz: I think it's kawaii, too! (why wouldn't I? it's my story after all!) I'll try to make the chapters longer! It's because of my mom!!!! :( But, I'll try my hardest!!!!^^  
  
Thanks you all!!!! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!! (real soon!) 


	3. Chapter 2: Talking about it

Hello, hello! kawaii mouse here! I was at school when I wrote the author's notes, so I couldn't really update! Gomen (sorry)!!!! I'll try to update as much as possible! PLEASE. I'm begging you! Read and review this story (flames welcome)!!!! THANKS to those who did review!!!  
  
Sayoyasha ~ I will (and try to) update as much as I can! Glad you like it!  
  
Moolight-Dancer ~ YOU ARE THE BEST!!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!! I looove your stories, too! THANK YOU!!! (hee hee. sorry for yelling (again).)  
  
AznSage ~ Thanks! I'll try to make the chapters a little longer! Glad you like it!  
  
KristiexxNguyen ~ I'm on your fav's list!? WOW!!! THANK YOU!!!! Don't worry, I'll continue my story. unlike other people who don't FINISH their fanfics!! (I HATE it when people do that, don't you?)  
  
red cherry blossom ~ Thanks! I'll try, don't worry! Glad you like it! (Boy, I'm repeating this a lot, aren't I?)  
  
THANKS again to all my WONDERFUL reviewers!!!! Hope you like the rest of the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does. (Although, I WISH I did.)  
  
Hope you enjoy my story!!!! (R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* The group sat around in silence in the living room, staring at their feet. (Their parents were still talking away in the hall.) They didn't what to expect of this or of each other.  
  
Finally, Tomoyo spoke up and broke the eerie silence.  
  
"So, um. did you guys have any say in this? We sure didn't." "No." began Eriol, "Mother had been wanting us to marry for quite some time now though. When she told us that she might have found possible wives for us, naturally, we protested, but, you try winning an argument against that woman." He eyed the door to the hall, where his mother was standing, chatting away. "It's completely unfair. We really don't even known each other. None of us had any say in this. And we know (at least the way they're talking about it) that neither of them will let us cancel it." added Syaoran.  
  
"Well, um, I guess then we better, um. get to know each other, I-if you know what I mean." said Sakura. "Yeah, don't want to get mother angry, right Syaoran?" said Eriol, with Syaoran nodding silently in agreement. Just then, the door leading to the hall opened.  
  
"So. how are you all getting along?" said Yelan with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Uh, um. just fine mother," replied Eriol.  
  
"Great!!!" replied Yelan, with a (very) happy smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry if we interrupted anything. We'll leave you four alone. We'll be in the family room if you need us. See you at dinner!" said Fujitaka. And with that the door closed, leaving the four alone. (They all sweatdrop.)  
  
'Great now we're all stuck in this room with each other until dinner! But. why am I feeling all weird. it's like I'm floating on air.' thought Tomoyo, playing nervously with her hair.  
  
'Hoee. Till dinner? There's something about that Syaoran guy. he feels so. so different.' thought Sakura, turning a little pink.  
  
'Till dinner? I wonder when that is. but, that Tomoyo girl is rather kawaii.' thought Eriol, with a sly grin spreading onto his face.  
  
'Sheesh. I wonder when dinner is. and what is it with that Sakura girl's aura?! It's that. it makes me feel so happy. like I'm floating on air.' thought Syaoran, noticing his brother's sly smile.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" whisper Syaoran. "Isn't that Tomoyo girl kawaii? And you're fiancée is pretty kawaii, too," whispered back Eriol. At this, Syaoran turned red. 'Ahh! W-why am I-I blushing?! And in front of all of them, too!' thought Syaoran as Eriol chuckled at his little onii- chan's behavior.  
  
(kawaii mouse- If I misspell, or misuse, any Japanese terms I'm sorry!!!! (Please tell me if I do!!!))  
  
"Tomoyo, if I may call you that," began Eriol. (Tomoyo giggled and nodded.) "May I talk to you over there?" he finished as he pointed to a couch on the other side of the room. (It's a really BIG room.) "Sure!" replied Tomoyo as she walked with him to the other side of the room, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.  
  
"So, um.." Begun Sakura. "How do you feel about this? Us being engaged and all, I mean." "Oh, um. I dunno. you?" replied Syaoran going a little pink. 'Argh! Why do I keep on going red around her?! I just met her for crying out loud!!'  
  
"Oh, um, me? I-I guess I dunno either."  
  
The two just sat in silence, wondering what the other was thinking.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol seemed to be becoming friends quickly and laughing at how the other two were acting. "It looks like they love each other, just either won't admit it or still aren't sure on how they feel," said Eriol, observing the two and chuckling slightly. "Hai! This is soooo kawaii!!!" replied Tomoyo giggling. "I wonder when they will finally admit it though."  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Ahhh! I'll finish this later (my mom wants me off the computer.again)! (How was it, though????) Please read and review! Thanks! (^^ i'm genki (happy/hyper). hee hee) ~kawaii mouse ( 


	4. Author Notes

kawaii mouse here!! Sorry! It's another author's notes! (I'm at school again.) THANKS to all my WONDERFUL reviewers!! Glad u like it!  
  
Kan-chan ~ I'll continue!!!! Thanks. someone had told me onii-chan means "brother." Gomen!! (Anybody know how to say little brother in Jap.????(and little sister and older sister.)????)  
  
DaDiddleMouse2 ~ THANKS!!!! Really? (blushes furiously) I write like CLAMP?? Thanks! (blushes more) I'll try to have a bunch of chapters! Thanks! (blushes even more) THANKS for being soo nice!! (blushes more than was one thought humanly possible)  
  
red cherry blossom ~ it's that kawaii?? Wow! Thanks!  
  
Moonlight-Dancer (aka Ghetto Princess) ~ Really? It reminds you of you and your best friend???? Cool! (by the way. YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING SOOO MUCH!!!!) (hee hee. sorry for yelling (again))  
  
THANKS AGAIN to all my WONDERFUL reviewers!!! I'll try to update soon!! THANKS!!!!!!!! ^^ C ya!!  
  
~kawaii mouse ;) 


	5. Chapter 3: MORE Talking!

Hello hello! kawaii mouse here! How do you like my story soo far??? THANKS to my all WONDERFUL reviewers!  
  
Moonlight-Dancer (aka Ghetto Princess) ~ YOU ARE THE BEST!!!! THANK U SOOO MUCH!! Lol, gomen. thanks, though! LOVE your stories!  
  
Sakura Fairy Angel ~ Thanks! You're welcome! Your stories r sooo kawaii! (I'm on your fav's list, too?! WOW! THANKS!)  
  
Kura-chan ~ Thank you for helping me out with my Jap.! Love your stories too!  
  
red cherry blossom ~ I will! Thanks for reviewing sooo much!  
  
Alexandra-chan ~ Thanks!! Oh, don't worry! They'll start flirting with each other soon enough! (S+S: HEY!!)  
  
arwen833 ~ Thanks! I will! (do u like lord of the rings by any chance??( 'cuz I've got a friend who LOVES lord of the rings (and the name arwen(that's her nickname, arwen-chan!)))) (opps. lol. too many parentheses.)  
  
THANKS again to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! Well, read and enjoy!!! (and I'm trying to make longer chappies, believe me!!! I'm trying, I'm trying! (how's this one for size???) *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
"It's good that they are getting along well. I just hope this works out."said Fujitaka, wondering. "Of course it will!" replied Yelan. "They just need to work things out. Don't worry about it!" "I guess you're right."  
  
"Oh, by the way, is it really true that your daughter, Sakura, is the Clow Mistress?" asked Yelan. "Hai, Yelan-sama, it is. But, technically, they aren't Clow Cards any more." replied Fujitaka. "Oh?" "She transformed them, using her own magic, into Sakura Cards." "Really?! Wow! That takes a lot of strength to do something like that. It would be an excellent bloodline to continue," said Yelan. "What, with your son?" asked Fujitaka, trying hard to hold in his smile. "Hai," replied Yelan, with a grin spreading over her face.  
  
(a while later)  
  
"Kids, dinner!" called Fujitaka through the door to the room.  
  
"Hai, we're coming!" called back Tomoyo (still giggling).  
  
(Sakura and Syaoran had been basically staring at their feet for the rest of the time they were there. Every time either of them had tried to speak, they would both start at the exact same time, causing them to stop talking and blush.)  
  
"Don't you have servants to call you to meals?" asked Eriol (he still had a smirk on his face).  
  
"Yeah, it's just our otou-san likes to do 'what every other otou-san would do'" replied Tomoyo, quoting her father's repetitive saying (causing the rest to laugh).  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura move up in front of the boys, talking excitedly.  
  
"So, oto-to, how did it go?" asked Eriol (still smirking).  
  
"W-what?! What do you mean?" asked Syaoran, blushing slightly.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean, oto-to. How are you and your fiancée working out?" asked Eriol, chuckling at his oto-to's red face.  
  
"Well, I-I. I guess we're getting along o-ok." replied a rather red Syaoran.  
  
"Just ok?" asked Eriol, teasing his oto-to. (A/N: I know. I'm saying this a lot aren't I? Hee hee. I like typing it!) "You seem rather comfortable around her."  
  
"E-Eriol.!" began Syaoran, but he was cut off by Tomoyo announcing that they were at the dining hall.  
  
"What a beautiful dining hall you have here, Tomoyo!" exclaimed Eriol, admiring the large and extravagant dining hall. (A/N: And when I say large and extravagant, I mean large and extravagant.)  
  
Syaoran was just staring at his feet, rather red. He couldn't understand why he felt this why he felt this way about her. He did just meet her, after all.  
  
'I gotta figure out how I feel about her. Sakura. maybe it's just because I'm attracted to her aura. it is rather alluring. Iie!.. That's not it! Then. what is it?.'  
  
At dinner "So, how are you all getting along?" asked a hopeful Fujitaka.  
  
"Tomoyo and I are getting along great," replied Eriol, with Tomoyo nodding in agreement.  
  
"Great! How about you and Sakura, Syaoran?" asked Yelan.  
  
At this, both turned red (or pink in Sakura's case) and stared at the ground and muttered, "Fine."  
  
The rest chuckled in reply and the meal went on, rather uneventfully.  
  
later  
  
"Ahh, you have wonderful chefs, Fujitaka-san!" said Yelan, looking extremely pleased with her meal.  
  
"Arigatou, Yelan-san," replied Fujitaka. "Now, Yelan-san and I decided on this, please don't be angry," said Fujitaka, changing his gaze to the children. (A/N: I know that it sounds really dumb to call them children (they're 17 & 19, right?) but what else could I use???)  
  
"Nani?" said Tomoyo, with a puzzled look on her face. "What is it, otou- san?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, we've decided that each of you will share a room with your fiancée," began Fujitaka, but being cut off by all of them (except Yelan, whom she and Fujitaka sweatdrop) by saying, "NANI?!"  
  
(You can just imagine how red Sakura and Syaoran's faces are right now. (Tomoyo and Eriol don't seem to mind the idea. They both said, "NANI?!" with smiles on their faces.))  
  
"Were not saying that you sleep together in the same bed, unless you want to. There will be separate beds in your rooms that can easily be put together into one bed, when you're ready. You'll just be sharing the same room, that's all," says Yelan, calming down Sakura and Syaoran's red faces. "Is that alright with you?" asked Yelan.  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"Great!! Well, I'm quite sleepy after that delicious meal. oyasumi! I'll see you all in the morning!" said Yelan, yawning and walking off to her guest room.  
  
(A/N: yeah, Eriol and Syaoran are staying. Hmm. I wonder if Tomoyo and Eriol will push the beds together? Eriol: That doesn't seem like a bad idea. Tomoyo: *giggle* kawaii mouse: Well, I know you two will, but what about Sakura and Syaoran? S+S: H-hey! (both turn red) Eriol: *chuckle* Hai, why don't you, oto-to? Tomoyo: Awww, you two are sooo kawaii!! (S+S go, if possible, even redder.) kawaii mouse: anyway, back to the story!)  
  
"Hai, me too. Oyasumi!" said Fujitaka walking off to his room.  
  
"Oyasumi," called back the others.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo shall we go to our room?" said Eriol, with that famous smile on his face.  
  
"*giggle* Hai!" replied Tomoyo, walking with Eriol towards their room.  
  
"I-I guess we'd better get t-to our room, t-too." said (a rather red) Syaoran.  
  
"H-hai."  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
AHHH! I know, I know! I left it off at an awkward point!!!! But.that's it for today! (My mom's yelling at me to get off the computer, yet again.) Hope you like it! R+R!!! (And there is a reason why it's called Lost Star. That will come up later in the story. (And no, I am not going to blab it out!)) Soo. what do u think??? Should I add more characters??? VOTE!! (Hai, u can vote for more than one.)  
  
Meling Feimei Fuutie Shiefa Fanran Wei Any more that you can think of!!!!!!  
  
Well R+R!!! Oh, and if I get 5-10 reviews saying I should make this story really long (10-25+ chapters) then. I will! Well. hope you liked it and you like the next chappies, too! Sayonara! ~kawaii mouse ;) 


	6. Chapter 4: NANI! Same bed! and getting t...

Hello, hello again!! kawaii mouse here! How do u like my story soo far?!?! THANK YOU to all my WONDERFUL reviewers!!!!  
  
red cherry blossom ~ I WILL!!!! DO NOT WORRY!!! (opps. gomen for yelling.) ARIGATOU for reviewing sooo much!!!  
  
Moonlight-Dancer (aka Ghetto Princess) ~ Your Welcome!! But. YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST!!! Your stories are great, you're soo nice, etc., etc.. Thanks!!! You like my writing technique? (Now I feel like a tomato!) I think I'm not that good of a writer. I only write half-way decent when I'm in the mood. Thanks though!!! I will! (ARIGATOU again!!! Loove your stories!!)  
  
Illusion ~ Thanks for voting! I'll put them in the story sometime soon! Why won't my oka-san allow me to write such I great fanfic (as you put it) (blushes)? Hell, if she knew exactly what I was writing, she'd. you don't want to know.(trust me) Hee hee hee. are you a mind reader or what?! That's exactly what I was gonna do (put S+S in the same bed!! (And the reason why they have to sleep together!)) S+S: H-HEY!! (both blush) kawaii mouse: Hey what? Who's the author? S+S: you. kawaii mouse: GOOD! ARIGATOU for putting me on your fav's list, too! Hope you like the rest of the story!  
  
Kan-chan ~ ARIGATOU!!! You are such a big help!! (and I mean that in a good way) ARIGATOU!!!  
  
THANK YOU again to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! Oh! And read arwen-daughter-of-elrond 's story!! It's sooo funny!! (she's one of my friends from school!) ARIGATOU!! Hope you all like my story soo far! PLEASE R+R!!!! As for the story.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
  
  
The full moon shined though the windows in the halls, casting everything in its pale glow as Sakura and Syaoran absentmindedly walked down the halls to their room.  
  
'. She's so suteki. especially in this moonlight.' thought Syaoran as he stared at Sakura. 'Baka! What are you thinking?! You just met the girl! Besides, most of the princesses you know act like this at first, all shy and helpless, then, they cling onto you and seem to never let you go!. but. she seems different. damn!.. How the hell can I be falling for her?!' thought Syaoran, as his battle raged on in his head.  
  
"Li-san?" Sakura talking jarred Syaoran from his private battle.  
  
"Huh? Nani?" asked Syaoran, just realizing that he had been staring at her this whole time.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka? You seem to have been staring." begun Sakura.  
  
"H-hai! D-daijoubu! G-g-gomen! I-I didn't me-mean t-to stare! I-I." responded Syaoran, interrupting her (and turning crimson). (He didn't want to be told, by her, that he had been staring at her.)  
  
"Huh? Nah, that's ok. You just seemed to be in very deep thought," said Sakura, smiling slightly (and turning Syaoran even redder).  
  
"Oh! Look! Here's o-our room!" said Sakura, noticing the room (and having immense trouble say "our.")  
  
"Phwee? There's a note on the door." said Sakura, also noticing the small piece of paper taped to the door. As she took it off the door, she and Syaoran leaned in to see what it said.  
  
Dear Sakura and Syaoran,  
  
We are truly sorry about this, but, due to the shortage of single beds I have, you two will have the share the same bed (just for tonight, if possible). I am ordering single beds for you and they will be here as soon as possible (unless you have any objection). As we said, we are truly sorry about this and it will all be sorted out as soon as possible. Good luck!  
  
Ai, Fujitaka (and Yelan)  
  
Upon reading the note, they both blushed and fell down, anime style.  
  
'S-share the sa-same bed?! What sick minds do our parents have?! W-well it's just for o-one night. it's not like we're going to do anything anyway. ah! Baka! Now who has the sick mind!' thought Syaoran, getting up and rubbing the spot on his head that he had fallen on.  
  
"H-hoooee. W-well, it is just for one night. I-I guess it's al-alright." said a rather red Sakura getting up from her fall.  
  
"An-ano, h-hai." responded Syaoran.  
  
'Well, here goes.' thought Sakura as she opened the door to the room.  
  
"Wow! Kirei." said Sakura in astonishment as she gazed upon the room.  
  
(kawaii mouse: gomen if this sounds really lame. I'm not really in the mood to write a description of a room. tani-chan: you're always never in the mood! any ways, you never have liked to write descriptions of anything! kawaii mouse: oh, damare tani-chan! this isn't your story anyway! tani-chan: ah, who cares! anyway, back to kawaii mouse's story!!!!)  
  
It was a large, rectangular room was dazzling furniture inside. A beautiful dresser stood near a bathroom/changing room door.  
  
(kawaii mouse: hmmm. should I put a lock on it or not. tani-chan: kawaii mouse!!! What sick thoughts are running through your (or should I say our) mind now?!)  
  
A beautiful queen bed stood at wall, with a painting of sakura trees in full bloom hanging over it.  
  
"Wow! It's so kirei!!" said Sakura (becoming redundant).  
  
'Not as kirei as you. Ah! Baka! Stop thinking that!' thought Syaoran.  
  
"W-well. I'm gonna go change! Oh! And look my clothes are already here!" said Sakura opening up the top part of the dresser (and grabbing a pair of pajamas). "I-I guess your clothes are in the bottom part, Li-ku-I-I mean Li- san!"  
  
"Kun's fine," responded Syaoran.  
  
"O-ok. right! I-I'll go change in that dressing room! Y-you tell me when I- I can come out, o-ok?" asked Sakura, opening the door to the bathroom/changing room.  
  
"Hai," said Syaoran as Sakura closed the door. "I guess I'd better get changed, too."  
  
next door (the room right next to S+S)  
  
"Oooo! This is soo KAWAII!!" said Tomoyo with her ear against the wall. (She had been listening in (along with Eriol) on what was happening in Sakura and Syaoran's room.)  
  
"Them having to sleep together in the same bed?! This is the kawaiiest (kawaii mouse: is that even a word? tani-chan: (calls out to readers) anybody here know how to say, "cutest" is Japanese?!) moment I've ever seen!! This is unfolding just like a shoujo manga story!!!" squealed an excited Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, our parents did the same thing to us, too! We have to share a bed as well!" responded Eriol.  
  
"I know, I know, but, it's much more kawaii in their position!" said Tomoyo, giving a soft sigh.  
  
"Well, you're right about that. My oto-to usually hates girls. I don't blame him either. We've had other fiancées before. They've all been snobs. None of them have been at all like you two," said Eriol, pecking Tomoyo on the cheek. (Tomoyo flushes.)  
  
"W-well, let's s-see what they're doing now," said (a rather red) Tomoyo as she leaned her ear back against the wall.  
  
back in S+S's room  
  
Sakura finishes getting ready and starts to call through the door to see if she can come in now.  
  
"Li-kun? C-can I come in now?" asked Sakura, dreading what has to happen next.  
  
"Nani? Uh, hai," responded Syaoran.  
  
'Well, here goes (again).'  
  
(kawaii mouse: I don't feel like describing their PJ's. They're just PJ's for crying out loud.)  
  
As they both crawled into the bed, they said goodnight to each other.  
  
"O-oyasumi, Li-kun."  
  
"Oyasumi, Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You can call me Sakura-chan."  
  
"Oh, ok. Oyasumi, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
later in the night  
  
"AHH!!!!" Sakura suddenly screamed, being pulled from her (horrible) dream world.  
  
"Huh?! Nani! What's wrong, Sakura-chan?!" said Syaoran, (sitting up and) being quickly woken up.  
  
"I-I had a horrible dream, Li-kun. I-I." said Sakura, sitting up and hugging Syaoran tightly (making Syaoran turn a deep red.) Syaoran, although, returns the hug, holding her tight.  
  
"Shhh. it's ok. It was just a dream. Everything's gonna be all right." said Syaoran softly, trying to calm Sakura down.  
  
"*sniff*. Arigatou, Li-kun. I-I'll try to sleep now, arigatou," said Sakura, pulling out of the hug and lying back down.  
  
"Y-your welcome." replied Syaoran, realizing what he had just done (and turning red).  
  
After a little bit, Sakura turned around (in the bed) so she was facing Syaoran.  
  
"L-li-kun?"  
  
".hmm? Nani?"  
  
"Li-kun, I'm scared. I-I know this sounds stupid but."  
  
After she said that, she scooted up to him and hugged him tightly (causing them both to blush).  
  
"Gomen about this. i-it's just. I fe-feel safer next t-to. someone." finished Sakura. (She didn't want to say that she felt safer next to him. She was just to plain embarrassed to say it.)  
  
"U-uh. yeah. s-sure," said Syaoran, returning the hug.  
  
"Arigatou, Li-kun. O-oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.* AHHH! I know, I know! I left it off at an awkward point (again)!!!! But.that's it for today! (My mom's yelling at me to get off the computer, yet again.) Hope you like it! R+R!!! (And there is a reason why it's called Lost Star. That will come up later in the story. (And no, I am not going to blab it out!)) How's THAT for a longer chapter?! Soo. what do u think??? Should I add more characters??? VOTE!! (Hai, u can vote for more than one.)  
  
Meling Feimei Fuutie Shiefa Fanran Wei Any more that you can think of!!!!!!  
  
Well R+R!!! Oh, and if I get 5-10 reviews saying I should make this story really long (10-25+ chapters) then. I will! Well. hope you liked it and you like the next chappies, too! Sayonara! ~kawaii mouse ;) 


	7. Chapter 5: Secrets and debating about so...

kawaii mouse: HELLO!!!!!! KONNICHIWA!!!!!! kawaii mouse here!!!  
  
How are you all!? Well, I finally updated!!!!  
  
ARIGATOU to my WONDERFUL reviewers!!!  
  
Distant Moon ~ Opps, gomen. NOW I accept anonymous reviews!!! (thought I had told ff.net that I will accept anonymous reviews *grumble grumble*) Arigatou!!! (Your stories are sooo kawaii too!!) I willl!!!!! ARIGATOU sooo much!!! That means a lot to me *cry cry*  
  
ZetaRON1N ~ (interesting screenname!!!!) Arigatou!! Actually, I got the idea from another fanfic. hee hee. BUT I DID NOT COPY IT!!!! (completely) Anyways. Tomoyo and Sakura basically are sisters anyway!  
  
red cherry blossom ~ ARIGATOU for reviewing SOOO much!!!!! (What, do you have a video camera, too??)  
  
Moonlight-Dancer (aka Ghetto Princess) ~ *screams on top of lungs* YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!! That kawaii?? (boy, I'm getting a lot of reviews saying, "KAWAII!!!!") ARIGATOU for voting! (which one of Syaoran's sisters are: oldest, youngest, second oldest, second youngest????) I will add them soon, don't worry!! ARIGATOU again!!!! (UPDATE your stories!!!!)  
  
Illusion ~ ARIGATOU!!! LOOVE your stories, too!!! Seems like you can! (sometimes I feel like I can sense people! Freaky, huh?) I believe you!!! I will!! ARIGATOU!!! *blushes* I'm a great writer?? Nah. tani-chan: yeah! But, I am!! kawaii mouse: ack!!! DAMARE TANI-CHAN!!! (pushes tani-chan away) ARIGATOU!!!  
  
arwen-daughter-of-elrond ~ ACK!!!! YOU REVIEWED!!!! NOOO!!!!! D-don't read an-anyomore!! (she's my friend at school)  
  
ARIGATOU again to my WONDERFUL reviewers!!! Keep on R+Ring!!!!! (means soo much to me!!!!)  
  
Anyway. ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
(PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!) *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*  
  
Sakura woke up slowly, feeling incredibly warm. Then she remembered what happened that night.  
  
'T-that's r-right. Li-kun must still be hugging me in his sleep. demo. way do I feel so safe and warm. m-m-maybe it's just because we're so close to each other. I'd better be careful and try not to wake him. demo. he looks so bishounen when he's sleeping. AHH!!! D-did I just think that?!' said Sakura turning very red.  
  
Sakura tried to slowly get out of his arms (although she didn't really want to.) without waking him up. But, he moved and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
'Huh? Why is it so warm in here. AHH!!!! I hugged her the whole night!! Why not, you lo- Damare!! I-I. Love her. Repeat after me, "I love her." Iie!! "I LOVE HER." I-I. Hai?! I-I.. I don't know. Oh, Kami-sama, your hopeless. hmph.' thought Syaoran.  
  
(kawaii mouse: boy is he having a lot of these private battles or what?! tani-chan: yah, but it adds character to the story. (kawaii mouse nods in agreement))  
  
"Gomen, Li-kun, I-I didn't mean to wake you up." apologized Sakura, still pink.  
  
"Nah, that's alright. I-I usually wake up earlier anyway."  
  
"O-oh."  
  
"Why don't y-you get ch-changed? I-I need to get changed myself."  
  
"OH!! Ok!" replied Sakura, her face brightening.  
  
'Is there even a lock on that door?! Ack!!! There isn't!!! DAMN! Our parents our sick minded.' thought Syaoran as Sakura closed the door.  
  
'Ack. no lock.' thought Sakura as she closed the door. 'Sick minded parents.'  
  
Sakura and Syaoran quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. Eriol and Tomoyo came out the same time as them (with Tomoyo continually muttering, "KAWAII!" under her breath(and for some reason, pink)).  
  
Tomoyo walked up to Sakura, and they moved up to the front, talking. Eriol and Syaoran were in the back, just beginning to talk.  
  
"So, did you two have to share a bed together?" asked Syaoran, hoping that he wasn't the only one.  
  
"Hai. So. you two had to spend the night together. anything happen?" asked Eriol, with that famous grin of his spread across his face.  
  
"NANI??!! WHAT KIND OF SICK MIND DO YOU HAVE, ERIOL?!?!"  
  
"Nani?" asked the girls as they turned around to see what Syaoran was yelling about.  
  
(Eriol is shaking with silent laughter and it looks like it is very hard for him to hold it much longer.)  
  
"N-nothing! Nothing!" replied Syaoran going red. (Tomoyo giggles and Sakura just looks quizzically at him and turns around.)  
  
Eriol can't hold it any longer. He bursts out laughing.  
  
after breakfast  
  
(kawaii mouse: I'm tired and lazy. I don't wanna describe breakfast. --.- zzz. (tani-chan slaps her hard on the head. kawaii mouse yelps in pain) tani-chan: finish the chapter first! THEN sleep! kawaii mouse: hai, hai.)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo have gotten changed into tank tops (Tomoyo: lilac, Sakura: pink.) and khaki shorts and have gone into the garden to train. (They have a HUGE garden, I mean HUGE.)  
  
Eriol and Syaoran were walking in the garden, just looking around, when they heard someone coming.  
  
"Quick!" whispered Eriol as he pulled Syaoran with him into the bushes to hide (and spy).  
  
(tani-chan: oohh! Naughty boys! Spying on the girls! Right, kawaii mouse? kawaii mouse? (kawaii mouse is sleeping) tani-chan: KAWAII MOUSE!! WAKE UP!!! (hits kawaii mouse on the back of the head, kawaii mouse yelps) kawaii mouse: ITAI!!! Ok, ok! Write first, sleep later! I get it, quit hitting me!!!)  
  
"Sooo, what do you want to do today, Tomoyo-chan?!" asked Sakura in a happy tone. "Weapons or hand-to-hand combat?"  
  
Unknowingly, to the girls, Syaoran was bright red, and Eriol was a little pink (especially because of their outfits). "Wow. our girls can fight, Syaoran!" whispered Eriol in astonishment, as Syaoran nodded in agreement, both not taking their eyes off the girls.  
  
"Especially considering all the other girls were wimps," responded Syaoran with (now) Eriol nodding in agreement.  
  
"Ouch. I'd have to pick hand to hand. Remember last time we fought with weapons?" reminded Tomoyo, gripping part of the side of her stomach. (You know, the part right above the hip? Damn, it hurts when you get hit, or in Tomoyo's case, cut, right there!!!)  
  
"So that's why she has that scar." whispered Eriol.  
  
"How would you know she had a scar there?" whispered back Syaoran, with a rather mischievous grin spreading on his face.  
  
"W-well, I-I." began Eriol, turning red.  
  
"You made out with her, didn't you?" said Syaoran grinning from ear to ear (that same mischievous grin on his face.) Eriol just blushed.  
  
"Ooh, you are dead meat man!" whispered Syaoran (still mischievously grinning).  
  
"What, and you blushing every time you see Sakura isn't a crime?" began Eriol. "At least I confessed to Tomoyo that I love her, you just are completely denying yourself."  
  
"D-d-denying w-what?" stuttered Syaoran, turning red.  
  
"That you love her."  
  
Syaoran was about to say something back when there was a cry from where the girls were fighting.  
  
(kawaii mouse: boy, did Eriol find out quickly! tani-chan: he even made out with her, jeeze!! kawaii mouse & tani-chan: HURRY UP, SYAORAN!!!!)  
  
"Ok, OK!!! UNCLE!! I give, Sakura, I give!!" shouted Tomoyo.  
  
"Awww! And I was just beginning to have fun!" replied Sakura, pouting.  
  
"Gosh, Sakura-chan! I'm gonna go, 'k? I'm beat!" said Tomoyo, exasperated.  
  
"Ok," said Sakura, sounding disappointed. "I'm gonna train a bit more. See ya inside, onee-san!"  
  
"Hai!" replied Tomoyo as she walked inside.  
  
Sakura was just stretching and practicing a few moves after Tomoyo left. (Syaoran was staring, rather red, with Eriol chuckling behind him.) Soon afterward though, Sakura went inside also.  
  
"Come on, we'd better go inside, too," said Eriol getting up.  
  
"Hai."  
  
a little bit later, at lunch  
  
"That was a great warm-up, Tomoyo-chan!!" exclaimed Sakura as she picks up a sandwich. (Tomoyo sweat drops.)  
  
"Warm up!? You almost killed me!!" replied Tomoyo, also picking up a sandwich.  
  
"Hee hee, gomen, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
(kawaii mouse: I dunno what they eat for lunch in Japan, let what they eat in Japan! (Basically, all I know is sushi!) Gomen! (calls out to readers) TELL ME WHAT THEY EAT!!!!)  
  
Just then, the boys walk in, talking. (Syaoran is smirking.)  
  
"Konnichiwa, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun!!!!" greeted Sakura. (Syaoran instantly goes pink.)  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo," replies Eriol, smiling (at his oto-to).  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" asked Sakura. (Eriol goes red and sweat drops, Syaoran smirks (again).)  
  
"Phwee?"  
  
"Oh, just about stuff that happened last night," said Syaoran, smirking at his onii-chan.  
  
At this, Tomoyo goes red and gets up (grabbing a few sandwiches).  
  
"Uh, ano, Eriol and I h-have to go d-do something! Ja ne!!" says Tomoyo, grabbing Eriol by the wrist and taking him along with her.  
  
"Nani? What was that about?" asks Sakura, sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh, nothing," replied Syaoran taking a sandwich and sitting down.  
  
(an hour or so) after lunch  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo-chan! Wanna go for a swim?" asked Sakura.  
  
(kawaii mouse: boy, she full of energy or what today???? (tani-chan nods in agreement).)  
  
"Hai! That would be great!" responded Tomoyo as they go into their rooms.  
  
Syaoran is at the desk (kawaii mouse: did I mention a desk in the room????) reading.  
  
"Hey, Sy- l mean, Li-kun! Tomoyo-chan and I are gonna go swim! You wanna come? (Tomoyo-chan's asking Eriol!)" asked Sakura.  
  
"Hai, and yes, Syaoran's fine," responded Syaoran.  
  
(kawaii mouse: would have said, "hai" again, but that would sound weird.)  
  
"Great!!!" said Sakura, grabbing a swimsuit out of the dresser and going into the bathroom/dressing room.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*  
  
kawaii mouse: HA HA HA!!!! I'm evil!!! It's a (weird) cliffie!!!!!!!!  
  
But.that's it for today!  
  
(My mom's yelling at me to get off the computer, yet again. plus. I'm lazy!!!! tani-chan: Just lazy?! kawaii mouse: TANI-CHAN!!!)  
  
Hope you like it! R+R!!!  
  
(And there is a reason why it's called Lost Star. That will come up later in the story. (And no, I am not going to blab it out!))  
  
How's THAT for longer chapters?!  
  
COME ON PEOPLE, VOTE!!!!!!!  
  
Soo. what do u think??? Should I add more characters??? VOTE!! (Hai, u can vote for more than one.)  
  
Meling Feimei Fuutie Shiefa Fanran Wei Any more that you can think of!!!!!!  
  
Well R+R!!!  
  
Oh, and if I get 5-10 reviews saying I should make this story really long (10-25+ chapters) then. I will!  
  
Well. hope you liked it and you like the next chappies, too!  
  
Sayonara! (or should I say. JA NE!) ~kawaii mouse ;) 


	8. GAH! WRITERS BLOCK!

GAH!!! HEELLPP!!!!  
  
BRAINDEAD!!! I have sooo many ideas for the next chappie!!! I CAN'T DECIDE!!!  
  
I'm allssooo super busy (reports, hw, other things, u name it)!!  
  
(BAKA WRITER'S BLOCK!!!)  
  
PLEASE, send me your ideas for the next chappie!!!  
  
Who knows? Maybe I'll think up or decide on something in the mean time..  
  
ANYWAY.  
  
DOMO ARIGATOU to my WONDERFUL reviewers!!! (gomen for the horrible thank yous....) Saturn_Moon (lonny@chariot.net) ~ ARIGATOU!!! LOOVE your stories!! (Oh, and you're welcome!!)   
  
nightshadow ~ Arigatou! Hmmm... did u say it's a little perverted??? (hee hee... i don't know THAT much Japanese...(all i got was " but ____ pervert(ed)))   
  
MaroTapikoka ~ THANK U!!! your stories are great too!! (hee hee. can't think of anything else to say. o.o;)   
  
Shadow (shadow90@tropicalstorm.com) ~ ARIGATOU!! you're my fan??? *blushes* DOMO ARIGATOU!!!   
  
MoshiMoshiQueen ~ YAY!! U R+Red!!! ARIGATOU!!! I LOOOVE YOUR STORIES!!! Your are SUCH a GREAT writer!! you've writen sooo many....and... THEY ARE ALLL SOOOOOOOOO GREAT!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!   
  
spongebuddy ~ Hee hee... gomen (sorry) about that! I'll try to give you all the translations... I'LL TELL YOU WHY THERE AREN'T ANY!!!  
  
1) I'm lazy ^^  
  
2) I think if I interrupt the story by sticking in the translations, it looks clunky  
  
3) I'm lazy ^^  
  
4) I don't like to put the translations at the end of the story either  
  
5) I don't wanna write the translations!  
  
6) Did I metion that I'm lazy? ^^  
  
Gomen about that... I'll try... (by the "dajioubi (i THINK that's how u spell it) desu ka" means, "Are you alright?")  
  
Here's a website that Kan-chan sent me that has TONS of Japanese and translations!!   
  
littlemashimaro30 ~ Arigatou!! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can decide or think up something!! (and who knows when THAT'LL be ^^)   
  
Illusion ~ Arigatou for R+Ring again!! I'll update as soon as I can!! SEND ME IDEAS!!! UPDATE TOO!!   
  
Kura-chan ~ ARIGATOU!! you are sooo kind! (hee hee... hai, u do suck at lying!!^^) I was planing to put Touya, Meling, and other characters in... I JUST HAVE WRITERS' BLOCK!!! HELP!!! Arigatou anyway!   
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL ~ ARIGATOU!! (i loove it too! it's my story, anyways ^^)   
  
Moonlight-Dancer (aka Ghetto Princess) ~ I'd like to know too!! I JUST HAVE BAKA WRITER'S BLOCK!!! HELP!!!! (oh and ARIGATOU for R+Ring my friend's fic, The Lord of the Ringsthe rings shall be destroyed by arwen-daughter-of- elrond!!! SHE NEED MORE REVIEWS EVERYBODY!!! BE NICE!!!!!)  
  
Danielle Ngo (hipbunnyhop@yahoo.com) Don't worry, they're coming later in the story!! And... ano... arigatou! @.@... p-please don't do that again!! THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPPIES!!!!!   
  
aznyuiangel ~ Arigatou! I DO!!! I HAVE 42 REVIEWS!!! SOO HAPPY!! tani-chan: no you don't. You have 41! YOU REVIEWED YOUR OWN STORY!! kawaii mouse: hee hee ^^; er... i did.... DON'T WORRY!!! It'll be longer, I promise! (HELP!!! WRITER'S BLOCK!!)  
  
red cherry blossom ~ I WILL!! I JUST NEED HELP!!! (Baka writer's block..) ARIGATOU!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!! (well, at least ONE of the BEST!) YOU HAVE R+Red SOOO MUCH!! DOMO ARIGATOU!! Means sooo much to me!! ::sob::  
  
DOMO ARIGATOU again to my WONDERFUL reviewers!!! I'll continue as soon as I get some ideas (or decide on one that is racing about my head ^^)!!  
  
So...  
  
PLEASE help and send me your ideas (no matter how weird they are ^^)!!! ARIGATOU!!!  
  
~kawaii mouse ;)  
  
tani-chan: and me, tani-chan!! I'll have my first chappie up for my fanfic soon!!!  
  
tani-chan: and please, PLEASE help kawaii mouse. As much as I hate to admit it, I HATE to see her like this!!  
  
kawaii mouse: AWWW!! YOU REALLY DO CARE ABOUT ME!!! ^^ ::sob::  
  
tani-chan: ...o.O; Whatever. you're just really annoying when you're stressed.  
  
kawaii mouse: hmph!! Thanks a LOT!   
  
tani-chan: glad to help!  
  
tani-chan & kawaii mouse: JA NE!!! 


	9. AUTHOR NOTES! yet again I'll continue so...

kawaii mouse: Konnichiwa, minna-san! How are you all! Well, I'm at school and have nothing else to do, sooo. I'm gonna thank all u reviewers!! (Naw, gomen minna-san! This isn't a new chappie, demo, I'm in the process of writing it at home!)  
  
I have chosen who's idea(s)!!!!!!  
  
AND THE WINNERS ARE. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.(hee hee, aren't I cruel??)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
HANA NO TENSHI, MOONLIGHT-DANCER, AND RED CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!!!! They are the ONLY ones who sent me ANY, (I mean) ANY ideas!!! (Not that I don't appreciate everybody else's reviews, I just wanted some ideas to help me ^-^) A BIG DOMO ARIGATOU to them for ideas to help me decide!!! ARIGATOU sooooo much! And now, a big ARIGATOU to all my other reviewers!!! (and personalized thank yous to the ones who gave me the ideas!!)  
  
chibicherry ~ YAY!! You're finally updating!! THANK YOU sooo much for R+Ring!! (it means sooo much to me (and I am NOT lying ^^)!!) PLEASE update (and continue) a Lost Princess!! LOVE your fics!  
  
Illusion K ~ you changed your sn?? Oh well ^^;. ARIGATOU FOR THE KAWAII/NICE REVIEW!!! UPDATE YOUR STORIES!!!  
  
hana no tenshi (a.k.a Eva) ~ YOU R+Red EVERY CHAPPIE (even the author's notes)!!! @.@. wow! I've only had a few people review every chappie, and you did it all in one night!!! DOMO ARIGATOU FOR THE IDEA(S)!!!!!!  
  
LitoRiceBall ~ (Sugoi SN!!) Ugh. that's gotta stink! Maybe you should lay off on starting new fics until you are over your writer's block. arigatou for R+Ring!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy ~ ::falls down, anime style:: Um.ano.err. Writer's Block?! YOU don't know WHAT that is?! ::sweatdrops:: I thought everybody knew. well, writer's block is when. well. it's when you're writing and you just get stuck (I guess). and you have problems writing/finishing your story, report, whatever. Ok, I won't put the translations ^-^ (yay! I can be lazy!!) Arigatou for your reviews!  
  
Moonlight-Dancer ~ ARIGATOU!!!! YOU'RE SOOOO NICE!!! YOU HAVE R+RED (ALMOST) EVER CHAPPIE FOR SOO LONG!!! THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA!!!!  
  
DaDiddlemouse2 (CCLee1208@aol.com) ~ xD. What's absolutely perfect? My fic?! ARIGATOU!!! ::blushes::  
  
Cherry ~ no, THANK YOU!!! I'm almost, ALMOST over my writer's block. I'll update the story soon. (been soooooo busy @.@)  
  
DN (hipbunnyhop@yahoo.com) ~ thank for reviewing and e-mailing me soo much!!! ^-^ it really helps (I'm not lying and/or joking about this either) ARIGATOU!!!  
  
red cherry blossom ~ THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! DOMO ARIGATOU!!!!!! You have R+Red (almost) every chappie and you have given me ideas!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!! (lol, funny Syao-kun!)  
DOMO ARIGATOU again to my WONDERFUL reviewers (and a very special DOMO ARIGATOU to red cherry blossom, hana no tenshi, and moonlight- dancer)!!!!!!!!  
  
Like I said, I'm almost over my writer's block and am currently writing the next chappie!!! (I'm almost done. I've just been soooooo super busy @.@;;;)  
  
Thanks to everybody who has helped me soooo much through this all!! I just have 3 more favors to ask of you all!!  
  
1! Can you PLEASE, PLEASE R+R tani-chan's story My Twin?! (really kawaii idea)  
  
2! Go to mine and tani-chan's website at y eyed::  
  
3! Keep on being the wonderful people you are and R+R the (rest) of my story!!!  
  
DOMO ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!! JA NE!!! 


End file.
